The present invention generally relates to control methods and systems for diesel engines, and more specifically, but not exclusively, relates to a technique for injecting fuel into a first set of one or more combustion chambers and/or a second set of one or more combustion chambers of the diesel engine when idling the diesel engine based upon temperature ambient the diesel engine.
A diesel engine in an idling state can experience incomplete combustion of fuel within the combustion chambers of the diesel engine if the temperature ambient the diesel engine is too low. As a result, structural damage to the diesel engine can occur. For example, while a diesel engine is idling at an ambient temperature of 10xc2x0 F. or less, distillates of unburned fuel within a combustion chamber may precipitate on a corresponding valve of the diesel engine. Consequently, the valve can get stuck within a respective valve seat whereby a corresponding push tube of the diesel engine can be bent. Therefore, there is a need for an engine control method and system for diminishing, if not eliminating, any potential creation of distillates within the combustion chambers of a diesel engine while the diesel engine is idling.
The objective of the present invention is to address the need for significantly decreasing, if not eliminating, any potential creation of distillates within a combustion chamber while a diesel engine is idling. Various aspects of the present invention are novel, nonobvious, and provide various advantages. While the actual nature of the invention covered herein can only be determined with reference to the claims appended hereto, certain features which are characteristic of the various forms disclosed herein are described briefly as follows.
One form of the present invention is a unique method for injecting fuel into only a first set of combustion chambers of a diesel engine while the diesel engine is idling in a first state, and injecting fuel into both the first set of combustion chambers and a second set of combustion chambers of the diesel engine while the diesel engine is idling in a second state. The first state and the second state are based upon the temperature ambient to the diesel engine.
Another form of the present invention is a unique vehicle comprising a diesel engine and a controller. The controller is operable to control an injection of fuel into only a first set of combustion chambers of the diesel engine while the diesel engine is idling in a first state. The controller is further operable to control an injection of fuel into both the first set of combustion chambers and a second set of combustion chambers of the diesel engine while the diesel engine is idling in a second state. The first state and the second state are based upon the temperature ambient to the diesel engine.
Further forms, objects, features, aspects, benefits, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings and description contained herein.